


Hitting on All Eight

by thatnerdemilyj



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1920s, 1920’s slang, First Meetings, Gin Joint Owner Magnus, M/M, Private Investigator Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Magnus was the butter and egg man of New York City. His speakeasy, Pandemonium, was the duckiest gin joint in the city, filled with Dumb Dora’s, giggle water, and cake-eaters to boot.When the tall bruno he had never laid eyes on before sauntered through his front doors, Magnus was ready to tussle as the man had snooper written all over him.





	Hitting on All Eight

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

Magnus was the butter and egg man of New York City. His speakeasy, Pandemonium, was the duckiest gin joint in the city, filled with Dumb Dora’s, giggle water, and cake-eaters to boot. Magnus was the cat’s pajamas to every dapper gent that frequented his fine establishment. He knew every set of gams that entered and every keen man that got dolled up and blew clams just to get spifflicated.

When the tall bruno he had never laid eyes on before sauntered through his front doors, Magnus was ready to tussle as the man had snooper written all over him. No coppers were allowed in his joint, not if he had anything to say about it. Magnus puffed out his chest and pulled out his deck, lighting the butt with a match from his pack. He reached the man with grift in his step and put the match out with his fingertips.

“What’s a flat tire like you doing at a gin joint like this?” Magnus inquired. He was no hood, but this man had elephant ears and he was ready to go to hoosegow if it meant protecting his joint. The man looked up from underneath his bowler hat and Magnus felt like he was punched in the kisser. This man was hitting on all eight and Magnus was immediately jingle brained.

“I’m Lightwood. Camille hired me to investigate your… cake-eater tendencies,” Lightwood replied. Magnus noticed the gat hidden underneath his overcoat and moved a little closer.

“This ain’t no clubhouse, Lightwood. We don’t allow heaters in this joint,” Magnus teased. “And Camille ain’t my honey anymore.” Lightwood smiled, motioning to the bartender. He grabbed two shots of gin before tossing one back and handing the other to Magnus.

“What do you say we blow this joint, then. There’s too many babes here for someone like me,” Lightwood said. Magnus smiled widely and grabbed his hand.

“Applesauce, you’re a sheik,” Magnus giggled out. “What’s your monicker, mac?”

“You can call me Alec, dollface,” he replied with a saucy wink before pulling Magnus into the busy New York streets. Magnus was dizzy on this fella already but golly, was he the cat’s meow. He knew his kisser would be busy for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write and I took entirely too much time researching 1920’s slang. I hope you enjoyed it 🤷🏻♀️  
1920’s Slang Guide (In Order of Appearance):  
Butter and egg man – The money man, the man with the bankroll  
Ducky – Alright  
Gin joint – Bar  
Dumb Dora – Stupid girl  
Giggle water – Anything with alcohol  
Cake eater – Ladies man  
Cat’s pajamas – The highest quality  
Gams – Ladies legs  
Keen – Attractive or appealing  
Dolled up – Dressed up  
Clam – Money  
Spifflicated – Drunk  
Bruno – Tough guy, enforcer  
Snooper – Policeman  
Copper – Policeman  
Deck – Pack of cigarettes  
Butt – Cigarette  
Grift – Confidence  
Flat tire – Boring person  
Hood – Criminal  
Elephant Ears – Policeman  
Hoosegow – Jail  
Bowler hat – A man's hard felt hat with a round dome-shaped crown, popular in the 1920’s  
Kisser – Mouth  
Hitting on all eight – In good shape  
Jingle-brained – Addled  
Gat – Gun  
Clubhouse – Police station  
Heaters - Gun  
Blow this joint – Leave a party  
Babe – Woman  
Applesauce – Expletive  
Sheik – A man with sex appeal  
Monicker – Name  
Mac – Man  
Cat’s meow – Extremely excellent  
Dizzy (with a dame) – To be deeply in love (with a woman)  
As always, I appreciate screaming on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.  



End file.
